Jared Hester
Jared Hester is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XV. Jared is a servant of House Amicitia. Talcott Hester is his grandson. He is knowledgeable in many things, Talcott looking up to him as someone who is never wrong. Dossiers :Cordial and courteous retainer who has attended House Amicitia for many years. Having worked in service of Clarus, Senior Advisor to the Crown, he also enjoys great familiarity with the royal family, including Prince Noctis. Jared managed to escape the crumbling Crown City and take refuge in Lestallum. A man of great erudition, he takes copious notes about all sorts of ancient legends, then shares them with his grandson Talcott. :Jared was beloved by all not only for his gentle demeanor, but also for his fierce determination. He took great pride in serving House Amicitia, a family that has given birth to countless Crownsguard captains and Shields of the King over the years. Even in his old age when he could barely walk without aid, Jared stood stalwart in the face of Commander Caligo Ulldor's imperial intimidation and proved himself a defender of the crown in his own right. Profile Story Jared works for the Amicitia family that serves as the royal family's bodyguards. After the fall of Insomnia, Jared fled the city with Iris Amicitia and his grandson, Talcott. They take refuge in Lestallum, where Prince Noctis and his party, which includes his bodyguard Gladiolus Amicitia, meet them when they check up on Iris. The next morning Jared tells Noctis and Iris to enjoy their walk. When they return Jared chastises Talcott for not speaking formally, but no one minds. Talcott tells Noctis and his party about a legend of a royal arm hidden behind a waterfall, of which he had learned from Jared. Later, when Noctis is trying to find the Regalia, Gladiolus calls Iris to set up King Regis's boat at Cape Caem. Jared begins to make preparations to fix the up the boat, but Niflheim forces—led by Caligo Ulldor—question the citizens of Lestallum. Talcott, being young and naive, accidentally makes it known that they are from Insomnia. Jared is taken in for questioning for Noctis's whereabouts, but loyal to the royal family to the end, Jared refuses to cooperate. Ulldor kills him, and due to the bad publicity surrounding a civilian's death, the empire covers up Jared's murder as self-defense on Ulldor's part. Jared's death prompts Iris and Talcott to flee Lestallum for Cape Caem, where they build a memorial for Jared. It spurs Noctis and his friends to take revenge by attacking Fort Vaullerey, where they try and fail to kidnap Ulldor, but destroy the magitek generator empowering the imperial forces in the area. Talcott is guilt-ridden by his grandfather's death for ten years, and keeps Jared's notebook as a precious memento. Gallery Jared Icon FFXV.png|Icon. Trivia *When asked why the party cared so much about Jared when they hardly knew him, Director Hajime Tabata has lamented that the focus of the scene should have been on Jared's grandson, Talcott, in whom Noctis sees some of his own pain. There were originally no flashbacks depicting Jared during the scene where the group discusses his death; these were added in patch 1.03, presumably because players had complained they did not even remember this person. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV ru:Джаред Хестер